


Dead Boy Walking

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexting, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Hanamaki cree que es divertido engañar a su novio (o amigo con derechos, o lo que fuesen) con una canción, pero él se lo ha tomado en serio.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 15





	Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, holia.
> 
> En un principio, quería hacer esto gracioso. Pero me salió porno. Un amén a Dead Girl Walking del musical de Heathers y otro a Matsukawa y Hanamaki por ser una de las mejores parejas de Haikyuu. Me he declarado oficialmente su hija. 
> 
> Bueno, hasta luego y muchas gracias por leer.

La vibración de su teléfono le despertó. Se había quedado dormido con el aparato a su lado, viendo vídeos en YouTube a cerca de teorías conspirativas y paranoicas sobre alienígenas y reptilianos, que Oikawa había mandado la noche anterior por su grupo de volleyball. Agarró el móvil de mala gana y, cuando lo iba a dejar en la mesa de noche, alejado de su colchón para continuar durmiendo, volvió a vibrar. Y una vez más. Y otra. Soltó un suspiro, ahora tenía que saber quién era quien le mandaba mensajes a las, que luego comprobó, dos y veinte de la madrugada. Pensó en Oikawa, quizás otro de sus estúpidos vídeos, o bien uno que realmente tuviese que ver con el volleyball. Desbloqueó la pantalla y entró en la aplicación, para su sorpresa, siendo Hanamaki quien le hablaba. Normalmente entre semana, el chico se iba a dormir temprano. Decía algo sobre que si no dormía sus ocho horas a penas podía considerarse un ser humano. 

Matsukawa sonrió estúpidamente al darse cuenta de que Hanamaki sólo le había enviado un par de corazones. 

Doilooklike: me has despertado :(

Daddy?: lo siento

Daddy?: pero realmente tenía que despertarte…

Doilooklike: ¿?¿?¿

Daddy?: mira

Matsukawa se incorporó en su cama apoyando su espalda en las cuatro o cinco almohadas que utilizaba para dormir, ya que le gustaba dormir abrazando a algo, pero también se movía mucho. Frunció su ceño pensando en lo raro que le parecía que su novio, o amigo con derecho, o lo que fuesen a esas alturas de sus vidas, le estuviera mandando mensajes tan tarde siendo un miércoles. 

Daddy?: he decidido que tengo que montarte hasta romperte

El chico se rio, pero sin creerse realmente el mensaje de Hanamaki, porque a su parecer le estaba invitando abiertamente a tener sexting que era algo que nunca habían hecho. Además, para ser sinceros, poco confiaba de Hanamaki, había una probabilidad del setenta por ciento de que todo fuese una broma solo para molestarle. Pero, eran las dos de la mañana, y Hanamaki no trastocaría su ritmo circadiano para ello.

Doilooklike: wow wow, y esto a que se debe?

Prefirió optar por no tomárselo en serio. No del todo, al menos, porque el simple pensamiento de mensajearse cosas calientes con Hanamaki le ponía sumamente cachondo. Mordió su lengua, dentro de su boca, intentando no caer en el juego del contrario. 

Daddy?: porque Oikawa ha dicho que mi tiempo se acabó

Daddy?: eres mi última comida antes de morir

Daddy?: cállate y quítate esos bóxers de chico bueno

Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Antes de terminar de leer el mensaje, Matsukawa ya estaba metiendo la mano debajo de sus sábanas y bajando sus calzoncillos lo máximo que pudo, dejándolos por encima de sus rodillas. Agarraba su móvil con su mano izquierda y dejó la derecha sin hacer nada, esperando órdenes de Hanamaki quien parecía tener todo el control de la situación. Como no continuaba, le envió un mensaje.

Doilooklike: ya lo hice

Doilooklike: puedo enviarte una foto si quieres

Hanamaki tardó en responder. 

Daddy?: vamos

Daddy?: soy todo tuyo esta noche

El moreno alzó la vista, mirando al techo oscuro de su habitación, apenas iluminado por la luz de la pantalla de su teléfono y agradeció a los dioses por la oportunidad que le habían brindado. Prometiendo que no los defraudaría, llevó su mano derecha a su extensión, que empezaba a endurecerse mientras más lo pensaba, y sacó la foto para enviársela a su novio (o amigo con derechos, o compañero, o lo que sea).

Daddy?: ponte en cuatro

Daddy?: bésame

Daddy?: venga, ya sabes cómo va esto

Daddy?: arrodíllate ante mi

Matsukawa no tenía ni idea de eso, era la primera vez que tenía sexting, y para colmo, lo hacía con Hanamaki, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso. Se quitó la manta de encima porque en ese momento no tenía frío alguno, sino todo lo contrario, su cuerpo ardía si tocaba cualquier fibra sedosa. Su mano, la disponible, comenzó a acariciar su estómago, imaginando con toda su fuerza que en realidad era Hanamaki quien lo hacía. Por sus abdominales y sus costados, llegando a su cadera y, entonces, a su erección. Joder, cuanto daría por tener a Hanamaki junto a él en ese momento. 

Doilooklike: creo que me gusta mucho este lado de ti makki

Daddy?: lo sabes

Daddy?: es porque eres tan guapo

Daddy?: dices que dentro de ti no sientes nada

Daddy?: pero no estoy de acuerdo

Daddy?: si el mundo es injusto

Daddy?: enciérralo ahí fuera

Daddy?: aquí dentro es hermoso

Daddy?: hagamos esto hermoso

Doilooklike: okay?

Doilooklike: tienes una de esas noches en las que estás triste y cachondo a la vez, bebé?

Daddy?: sí, vamos rápido, tómame

Daddy?: rompamos la cama, dame más

Doilooklike: todavía no he hecho nada, pero juro por todo que voy a hacerlo…

Daddy?: esta noche no vas a dormir

Daddy?: mejor que bebas de ese redbull

Daddy?: prepara ese culo

Daddy?: haz que esta ciudad desaparezca

Doilooklike: dios mío… me estás matando

Daddy?: dame una bofetada

Daddy?: tírame del pelo

Daddy?: tócame aquí

Daddy?: aquí

Daddy?: y aquí

Daddy?: y no hablemos más

Daddy?: quiere a este chico muerto

Matsukawa no respondió. ¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en Hanamaki! Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, igualmente. 

Daddy?: KAJSDNLSDJFH TE LO HAS CREÍDO TODO DIOS MÍO MATTSU 

Daddy?: NO ME LO PUEDO CREER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Ahora, tenía un problema entre sus piernas y probablemente Hanamaki se reiría de él durante semanas. Debería estar avergonzado, ahogarse entre sus almohadas y morirse de la vergüenza, y sin embargo, lo que estaba era enfadado. Era su primera vez teniendo sexting y todo había sido una broma. Con su ceño fruncido y su mano enrollada en su polla, marcó el número de su amigo. 

—¿Mattsun? Oh Dios mío… Te lo has creído todo, de verdad… —Hanamaki _lloraba_ al otro lado de la línea. Lo intentaba hacer en silencio, Matsukawa se imaginó que tenía su mano tapando su boca y amortiguando las carcajadas que rogaban por salir de su garganta para no despertar a su madre. Las paredes de su apartamento no eran muy gruesas. Se imaginó sus ojos, marrones y alargados, se encontrarían rojos y brillantes, porque estaba seguro de que la estúpida broma le había hecho llorar. Matsukawa gruñó, apretando su extensión, llamando la atención de su amigo. —¿Mattsun?

—Quítate los pantalones —ordenó. Hanamaki diría que, en realidad, ladró como un perro guardián que, rabioso y encolerizado, gritaba a modo de alarma avisando que un desconocido había entrado en la propiedad. Este, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, la cual había estado apoyada en la pared pegada a su cama, más separó nada más coger el teléfono. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y se miró, luego a la luz encendida en su habitación y se imaginó a su madre entrando en su cuarto y encontrándose a su único hijo masturbándose. —Quítate los pantalones, Hanamaki. No te escucho moverte.

—Ya… Ya voy. —Hanamaki _casi_ tartamudea. Se levantó de la cama y de una zancada se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola con llave, solo por si acaso. Aprovechando que estaba de pie, se bajó los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puesto. Mordió su labio mirándose en el espejo que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta. —Ya está.

—¿Tus bóxers de chico bueno también? —Era sarcasmo, Hanamaki lo olía y se arrepintió al instante de hacerle la estúpida broma de aquella estúpida canción. Había molestado a Matsukawa y parecía que este se lo iba a cobrar. Con intereses. El castaño chasqueó su lengua y, lo más despacio que pudo, se quitó los calzoncillos también. Luego afirmó. —Ahora estoy yo ahí. Cierra los ojos. Estoy detrás de ti, me notas. Sé que lo haces.

Joder que si lo hacía. La voz grave de su amigo taladraba su cerebro haciendo revolotear sus sentidos. Su estómago comenzó a vibrar nervioso y sintió su polla endurecerse. Soltó un suspiro mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado sentándose en el borde de la cama con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Con los ojos cerrados y dejándoselo todo a la voz de Matsukawa y a su imaginación, creyó sentir la respiración del contrario chocar con su nuca. 

—Te estoy dando besos en el cuello, húmedos, sin dientes. Paso la lengua por tu cuello y te agarró de la cintura. —Hanamaki no sabía el cómo conseguía que su cuerpo se sintiese de esa manera si ni siquiera tocarle. Matsukawa sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la respiración de el contrario volverse mucho más pesada. Ahora él tenía el control y, joder, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. —Te pego a mi cuerpo… ¿Sientes mi polla, Takahiro? Estoy jodidamente duro por ti, ¿puedes notar como me siento? 

A Hanamaki se le escapó un jadeo que hubiese preferido mantener encerrado, porque sintió que con él, Matsukawa se contentó. Se llevó la mano a su boca, tapando cualquier otro sonido que quisiese salir por ahí. 

—Quiero oírte, Makki… —Mattsun lo notó. —Vas a necesitar tus dos manos, bebé, quítala de tu boca y pon el altavoz.

—No… Mi madre… 

—Ponte auriculares, en serio vas a necesitar tus dos manos.

El castaño gruñó, abrió sus ojos y se levantó para buscar los auriculares que estaban encima de su escritorio. Antes de retomar la conversación, se miró en el espejo, su erección completamente dura se alzaba ante él y continuaba sin creerse que eso lo hubiese provocado Matsukawa sin rozarlo. Se quitó la camiseta quedando completamente desnudo antes de enchufar los auriculares y comenzar a escuchar al chico por ambos oídos. 

—Lo tengo —avisó. Matsukawa estaba disfrutando cada segundo de la conversación, sonriendo complacido de Hanamaki que acataba sus órdenes sin rechistar. Se relamió los labios pensando en lo que haría a continuación. 

—Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sigo estando aquí. Sigo estando tan duro como tú, detrás de ti. —Hanamaki asentía como si el moreno pudiese verle, pero era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. —Mueve tus manos por tu cuerpo, bebé, porque ahora son las mías. Estoy tocando tu pecho, acaricio tu barriga… Aprieto tu cadera. Llevo mi mano a tu polla y la enrollo. Te gustan mis dedos, ¿verdad? Sé que te encantan… —Ahora, con los auriculares puestos, Hanamaki siente que Matsukawa realmente está detrás de él susurrándole cochinadas al oído. Mueve sus manos a través de su longitud como el otro le indica, cerrando con tanta fuerza sus ojos que incluso sus párpados duelen. Pero no le importa porque se está imaginando al castaño envolviéndolo en sus brazos y por ello, todo vale la pena. Tampoco le importa el hecho de que está jadeando, sin pudor alguno, y que Mattsun se está hartando de ello. Está bebiendo sus gemidos como agua en un desierto, grabándolo en su memoria como si fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esa manera. 

—… mi dedo, en tu boca, Makki… —El tono de voz de Matsukawa se vuelve más irregular, pero sus órdenes, a pesar de estar entrecortadas por sus largos jadeos, siguen provocando el mismo temblor en el cuerpo del castaño. 

—Mattsun… —Hanamaki baña su corazón en saliva, dentro de su boca, procurando hacerlo lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico al otro lado de la línea consiga escuchar el sonido. Matsukawa bombea su propio miembro lo más lento que puede, intentando concentrarse en los sonidos de Hanamaki y disfrutar el espectáculo que le brindaba.  
—Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer, bebé… —medio gimió el moreno, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, con su móvil apalancado entre una almohada y su oreja y sus dos manos acariciando su cuerpo. 

—Dímelo —rogó Hanamaki, quien sentía que estaba a punto de correrse. Se obligó a aminorar la marcha sobre su longitud. 

—Mis dedos en tu trasero, bebé, lo meto tan adentro como sé que te gusta. —El jadeo que escapó de los labios del castaño cuando se introdujo su dedo en su culo le recordó al canto de los ángeles. Maldijo en voz alta, quizás un poco más alto de lo que realmente pretendía, pero le dio igual. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano y le pidió a su novio que hiciera lo mismo. —Muévelo como yo lo hago, Taka… hiro, Dios, muévete más rápido. 

Hanamaki asintió de nuevo y sus manos, con un poco de dificultad, se movieron más rápido, o al menos lo intentaron. Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaron, él que no podía escuchar los propios sólo tenía en su cabeza los de Mattsun y, cuando este se vino rompiendo su garganta en un grave gemido, lo hizo él también. 

—Joder, Makki… —Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando sus manos sucias. Acabó mordiendo su lengua y luchando contra una carcajada, perdiendo ante ella y estallando en risas. —El mejor sexo telefónico de mi vida.

—Sé que he sido el primero —jadeó Hanamaki, riéndose junto a él, recostándose en la cama un tanto cansado. —Mattsun… —lo llamó, después de algunos segundos en silencio, sin colgar. —quiere a este chico muerto.


End file.
